1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an inverse F antenna (IFA), and more particularly to an IFA antenna capable of supporting multiple bands at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Z-wave is a new generation transmission technology for wireless network. The Z-wave transmission technology allows every appliance in a household to stand along and communicate with other devices in the same network via wireless signal, hence dispensing the use of a central controller. Many home appliances can be automatically controlled according to the transmission technology. For example, when a user sends a setting to a home appliance from outdoors, a wireless signal is sent to the sensor of the appliance and the appliance will execute the instruction and function accordingly.
Compared with other wireless network such as WiFi and Bluetooth, the Z-wave transmission technology has lower power consumption because the Z-wave transmission technology only transmits a small volume of data around the house and the transmitter thereof is always in a near standby state, hence increasing the duration of battery and providing more convenience.
The main bands of the current Z-wave protocol include the CE band and the FCC band. The CE band is 868.42 MHz, and the FCC band is 908.42 MHz. To operate under a band of 868.42 MHz, an antenna conforming to the CE protocol is used; to operate under a band of 908.42 MHz, an antenna conforming to the FCC protocol is used.
However, the current antenna used in the Z-wave still cannot support both the CE and FCC bands at the same time. Thus, how to provide an antenna used in Z-wave and capable of supporting both the CE and FCC bands at the same time has become an imminent issue to be resolved in the field of wireless communication.